Wildest Dreams
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is set in Twilight AU. Jake comes to meet Bella after school. He inadvertently gets hit by Tyler's van as he tries to save Bella. This sends both of their lives spiralling out of control...
1. Chapter 1

**Wildest Dreams**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue-An Accident Waiting to Happen**

Bella pushed her ear buds into her ears and turned the music up higher on her I-Pod as she drowned out the sound of Mike Newton calling her name. He had been driving her crazy following her around all day. She turned away from him only to be confronted by the stern gaze of Edward Cullen; he was glaring at her across the parking lot. She was sure she would burst into flames at any moment, his stare was that intense. He obviously had taken an intense dislike to her, which was hardly fair. He didn't even know her. Bella matched his glare for a moment before sticking her middle finger up in the air and waving it in his direction. She heard Edward's adopted siblings laugh at his discomfiture. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his designer jeans and twisted away from her.

"Serves you right, freak." Bella said under her breath. A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. With the loud music pounding in her ears she had been unaware that anyone was trying to get her attention. Bella hated being touched, especially if it was Mike puppy dog Newton. She yanked her ear buds back out of her ears as she whirled around, ready to yell at the person who had dared lay a hand on her. "Fuck off."

"Well that's a nice way to greet your best friend." Bella's mouth turned up into a smile as she saw Jacob Black standing in front of her. He was laughing in amusement. "Didn't wash your mouth out today, huh?"

"You're back." Bella crowed as she flung her arms around him. Now here was a guy she didn't mind being touched by, although he was the only one.

Jacob hugged her tightly for a moment before stepping back. He peered down at her from his great height. He was only sixteen, but already six and half foot tall. "Are you alright?" The mirth was missing now as he studied her carefully. "How have you been coping?"

Bella stared at her feet as she began to fidget. "I'm fine." She muttered.

"This is me you're talking to now, Bells." Jacob's voice was soft as he reached out and raised her chin so she had to look at him. Her brown eyes became defiant as she put up her barriers.

"I am fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well why do you look like you want to murder someone then?" Jacob let go of her face.

"It's that damn Cullen boy. He keeps glaring at me and then there's Mike. He won't leave me alone. He follows me everywhere. Why can't they all just fuck off?" Tears pricked at Bella's eyes as she scuffed her boots along the tarmac.

"Hey, calm down." Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and Bella relaxed a little. "I know being around all these guys is making you stressed, but you have to face it, honey. We are not all bad. We are not all like him." He refrained from saying James' name aloud in order not to freak Bella out further.

Bella's lower lip trembled. Damn Jake and his ability to get right to the heart of the matter. Her long hair fell about her shoulders, framing her face. "They keep trying to touch me. I can't stand it." She mumbled. "Why do they have to put their hands on me?"

Jacob sighed and pulled her in for a hug again. He leaned his chin on top of her head. Even at his touch Bella would still cringe a little at first. It had taken her a whole year to be able to tolerate his hugs. But that was who Jacob was. The first time they had met he had held her hand. She had freaked, becoming hysterical and screaming at the top of her lungs for him not to touch her. She could never understand why he had persevered and continued to want to get to know her. Bella had been damaged irrevocably after what had happened with James. She had been in therapy for nearly two years, slowly working her way toward mixing with others again, especially males. After the death of her mother she'd had no choice but to move to Forks to live with her real dad, Charlie. They had been like strangers to each other. If it wasn't for Jacob she would have become a total recluse, holed up in her room.

After their first fraught meeting he had taken it upon himself to become her friend whether she wanted him to or not. It had taken nigh on six months before she had been able to open up to him about her past. When he had found out the truth, it all made sense. His reaction had been to just hug the life out of her. He had done in a moment what years of therapy had not, he had made her cry and finally open up to another human being about the attack. Jacob was now her best friend; well her only friend. She would not let anyone else get close to her. She had started at Fork's high barely two weeks ago. Her therapists had deemed that she needed to start going out into the world again and try to live her life like a normal teenager. There was no more hiding.

Bella had been totally against it at first. It was only Jacob promising to meet her after school each day that had made her go through with it. He had missed the last two days because his father, Billy, had been ill and needed him at home so he couldn't come to meet her. Bella thought it was a stupid rule that she couldn't go to school on the reservation with him, but she wasn't allowed.

"Do you want me to have a word with the guys? Warn them off?" Jacob asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, it's not worth it. I have to handle it."

"I really don't mind." Jacob grinned at her suddenly, flexing his rather impressive muscles.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. She saw Lauren Hayward and Jessica Stanley eyeing Jacob with interest. She could almost see them undressing him with their eyes. With his muscular physique, his tan skin and perfect smile he was the target for a lot of female attention. It drove Bella crazy. "Eyes off, witches." She yelled at the other girls.

Lauren and Jessica gave her the finger before smiling flirtily at Jacob. "Hey, why don't you come over here? We're much better company than that skank." Lauren called out to Jacob.

Jacob laughed at them sarcastically. "I don't hang around little girls. Go back to the playground."

Bella smiled as she watched Lauren and Jessica's faces blaze red with humiliation. She tugged on his t-shirt. "Come on playboy let's get out of here."

Jacob pulled open the door of Bella's old red truck. It had been a gift from Charlie when she had first arrived to live with him. It had been his attempt to forge a connection with a daughter he hardly knew. He had been trying so hard, but Bella still had trouble letting him in. She began to climb into the driver's side when she suddenly heard the sound of something skidding. She turned around to see a black Van belonging to one of her classmates, Tyler, speeding toward her and Jacob. Her mouth opened in horror as she watched it coming closer and closer. She was frozen in place and couldn't move.

"Bella." Jacob called her name but she still didn't move. With one great shove he pushed her out of the way before the van ploughed into him, smacking his body against the iron metal of her truck.

* * *

><p>They wouldn't let her see him. She had begged to be allowed to ride in the ambulance with him but had been refused. As it left the parking lot carrying Jacob inside it, she was suddenly swarmed with other people. Her classmates began to question her over and over. Mike tried to put a sympathetic arm around her but she screamed at him to get off. Bella became hysterical as she tried to drown out the cacophony of voices surrounding her. She put her hands over her ears and began to count backwards in her head to try and calm herself down. But it wasn't working. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and fell to her knees. As always when she suffered a panic attack she found herself back in the nightclub where she had been attacked. Her head was splitting as the loud pumping music hurt her ears. She could hear James' oily voice whispering in her ear as put his hands on her.<p>

"Get back and give her some room for god's sake." A loud female voice made Bella's eyes snap open. She stared above her to see Rosalie Hale, one of the Cullen sibling's, ordering the gaping crowd away from her. A cold hand touched her shoulder and her head whipped around to see the other female Cullen, Alice, kneeling beside her.

"Come, we'll take you to see him." Alice said kindly.

Bella heard someone whimpering and realised it was coming from her mouth. Rosalie had managed to disperse the crowd. She too knelt beside Bella. "We will take you to him. Let us help you."

"Why would you want to?" Bella said faintly.

"Because I have been where you are now." Rosalie replied, her face a mask of pain. "I know what it's like to have a man do things to you against your wishes."

Bella felt sick. How did this blonde beauty know about what James had done? She stared at Rosalie and then Alice. "No one was supposed to know."

Alice sighed as she glared at her adopted sister. "You were never meant to tell her that."

"She has a right to know she is not alone. I was never allowed to talk to anyone or deal with it." Rosalie snapped.

Alice shook her head warningly as Rosalie began to get defensive. It was an old habit of hers, a protective barrier she had put up around herself to help her cope. Alice knew her sister was right. She had never dealt with it. Even today she suffered for sins that were not hers. She helped a trembling Bella to stand up and gently steered her toward Rosalie's red sports car.

"Jake." Bella whispered brokenly.

"I am sure he will be fine." Alice tried to reassure her.

A dark shadow fell across Bella's path. She glanced up to find Edward Cullen in front of her. He had the same stern expression on his face that he always wore when he saw her. "I'll come too."

"NO." Rosalie pushed him aside. "Bella does not need you fawning all over her. Stay away." She helped Bella into the car and quickly leapt into the front seat. "I mean it Edward. Keep your distance."

Alice took the other front seat as she gave Edward a regretful smile. "Rose is right. It's for the best. You know it is."

Edward stiffened as he watched Rosalie tear out of the car park, scattering the crowds of teenagers as she did so.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wildest Dreams**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki**_

**Part One-Carlisle and Sam Uley**

They reached the hospital in record time. Bella was glad she was strapped in. Rosalie drove well over the speed limit. Bella was surprised they hadn't been pulled over by her dad. Charlie was the local Chief of Police. But somehow Rosalie had managed to slip through any gaps in the traffic and weave her way expertly toward the hospital. When she parked up Bella inhaled deeply. Her hands shook as she unsnapped her seat belt. Alice was quickly by her side.

"Come, we'll go through the back entrance. Carlisle works here so we will be able to avoid the crowds in reception." She took Bella's arm and steered her toward a side entrance.

"Carlisle is your foster dad?" Bella asked. She had heard a few things about the odd set up in the Cullen household. Apparently Carlisle Cullen, who was barely thirty, had decided to foster an eclectic mix of teenagers, rather then young children. They all lived together in a huge mansion which was tucked away on the outskirts of Forks. It seemed that Carlisle had a limitless supply of money. Rosalie, Alice and the others all drove expensive cars and wore designer clothes. Perhaps he had inherited his wealth, she thought. He would not be able to splash so much cash on a doctors salary, even if he was a skilled surgeon.

"Yes, he is." Alice replied. Rosalie's expression was serious as she took the lead and hurried them both along.

Bella's head was whirling as she trekked through several corridors, feeling completely lost. They all looked the same. Thankfully the two girls seemed to know the way. Sometimes they came across members of staff, who just gave them curious glances as they marched past. Eventually they emerged into a brightly lit section of the hospital. Instead of the generic white and blue painted corridors, this was light and airy. A plush beige carpet covered the floor, leading toward several furnished rooms. This was the hub of the hospital, where the more senior staff worked and relaxed. Bella peered around at all the names on the wooden doors. Many had lots of confusing letters after the names.

"I'll get him." Rosalie said as she manoeuvred Bella so she was sitting down on one of the leather sofas which were scattered around. Alice sat beside her. Bella felt a chill emanating from Alice's body and she shivered slightly. The other girl must have bad circulation to have skin so cold, she thought briefly.

Bella began to fidget nervously as her head began to ache with anxiety. She was worried about Jacob and how he was faring. When she closed her eyes all she could was the accident on replay. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, but it didn't work. Bella clutched her chest as it began to tighten and black spots appeared before her eyes as she fought to breathe properly. Her head was bursting as stress took its toll. She hadn't felt this spaced out since James' attack. From far away she heard Alice trying to calm her down, but she was beyond listening. Bella hunched over and began to make a loud keening sound. The black spots were making it difficult to see, increasing her panic exponentially.

Suddenly she felt two cold hands touch her shoulders. She raised her head to see a stunning looking man holding out a paper bag to her. She stared into his golden eyes and took the bag from him, immediately placing it over her mouth and nose as she began to breathe deeply.

"That's it, Bella. Well done. Keep breathing evenly." The man said softly. He smiled encouragingly at her.

It took a few moments for Bella to calm down. Slowly her vision returned to normal and the tightness in her chest eased as she breathed properly. The handsome man took the bag from her and examined her briefly; checking her eyes with a small light and listening to her chest. "All fine now." He said in satisfaction. "You had a panic attack. Do you get those a lot?"

"Yes." Bella choked out.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor here. I understand one of your friends was brought in...a Jacob Black?" He smiled at her again kindly, putting Bella at ease.

"Yes. How is he? Can I see him?" She begged.

"Well come with me and we'll find out how he is." Carlisle gestured to his foster daughters, who both helped Bella stand. Bella's skin broke out into goosebumps. It seemed that Rosalie's touch was as cold as Alice's. She didn't have time to ponder this further, she was too distressed. She hurried after Carlisle as he led them all toward the ER.

* * *

><p>Carlisle had been gone for twenty minutes. Bella could see him talking rapidly with another man, she assumed he was a doctor too, he was wearing the same white coat. However he was much older than Carlisle, maybe in his fifties. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose as he studied some notes on a clipboard he held in his hand.<p>

"Why is it taking so long?" Bella demanded. She rubbed her arms with her hands. She felt so cold.

Rosalie was frowning. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

"What is?" Bella asked.

"No Rose, don't." Alice tried to grab hold of Rosalie but the blonde shook her off easily. She took Bella by the arm instead and marched her over toward Carlisle and his colleague.

"This girl is distraught. Stop making excuses and let her see him." Rosalie snapped at the unnamed doctor.

"Rosalie." Carlisle reprimanded her. "Doctor Johnson has to follow procedure."

"But Jake is my best friend. Why can't I see him?" Bella cried out.

"You are not family miss." Doctor Johnson said irritably. "His family refuse to let you near him."

"Billy is here?" Bella was stunned. How had Jacob's father got to the hospital so quickly?

"Billy?" Doctor Johnson stared down at his notes. "Who is he?"

"Jake's father." Bella said, feeling totally confused. "He is in a wheelchair."

"No. It isn't his father." Doctor Johnson replied, pushing the glasses up his nose. "His brother Samuel and some other relatives are with him. They have asked for complete privacy."

"Sam?" Bella questioned. Sweat broke out on her brow as she tried to fathom what the doctor was saying. "Jake has no brothers, only sisters."

Doctor Johnson sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Perhaps you don't know your so called _friend_ as well as you think. Really Carlisle I have no time for this nonsense." He glared at Carlisle irritably before walking away.

"What's going on?" Bella asked frantically. "I don't understand."

Alice put a comforting arm around Bella's shoulders. She looked imploringly at Carlisle. "Is there anything you can do?"

"No." Carlisle's face was full of regret. "You know this is out of my hands, Alice. Jacob Black is a special case." He gave her and Rosalie a meaningful look, which Bella noticed.

"What do you mean special case?" She was getting sick of the cryptic answers.

"How can I put this?" Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully before speaking again as if he was trying to phrase his answer in a way that Bella would understand. "As you know your friend Jake is part of the Quileute tribe."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Bella interjected. She was feeling increasingly desperate. She just wanted Jake; she needed him.

"They look after their own, my dear." Carlisle sighed heavily. "Arrangements are in place to take Jacob back to the reservation so he can be treated by his own people."

"That's crazy." Bella put her hands in her hair and tugged on it. "I want to see him. Why won't anyone let me see him?"

"Carlisle..." Rosalie's face was a mask of anger. "Do something."

"What would you have me do?" Carlisle replied. "I am bound by rules, as are you may I remind you. Now the best thing you can do for Bella is take her home."

Rosalie clamped her mouth shut and took Bella's arm again. "Thanks for nothing." She snapped.

"Rose." Alice chided her sister as she gave Carlisle a sympathetic glance. "You know he is right."

Rosalie almost growled as she tugged a crying Bella after her and back out of the ER. Before they had moved very far Bella saw some figures she recognised. Three tall Native American men marched purposefully down the corridor toward them. The one in the lead had a stern expression on his face. The other two mirrored his movements exactly. Bella's brow furrowed as she tried to place the leaders name. Then it came to her; this was the Samuel that Doctor Johnson was referring too. It was Sam Uley, an acquaintance of the Black family. Bella had met him briefly on a few occasions. He had always been a pretty remote character and did not interact much unless he had to. Without thinking Bella ran over to Sam and stepped in his path, making him draw to a halt.

"You've seen Jake? How is he? Can I see him now? Please." Bella begged. Her whole body was shaking with emotion.

Sam frowned deeply. His dark eyes looked down at her with displeasure, mixed with irritation. "Jacob is being cared for by his own. He is no longer your concern." He stated baldly. He tried to sidestep Bella but she wouldn't get out of his way.

"That's not good enough." She screamed at him, losing control completely. "What's going on? What the fuck are you hiding? You are not his brother? Where's Billy?"

Sam glared at her fiercely. "Control yourself." He retorted. "I have told you that Jacob is no longer your concern."

Suddenly Rosalie was by Bella's side. Her face was a mask of hatred as she matched Sam's fierce glare. Almost immediately Sam's cohorts surrounded him. He raised his hand, indicating for them to back off. His nose wrinkled a little at Rosalie's proximity as if she smelt bad or something. The blonde was not intimidated at all. She got right in Sam's face and hissed at him. "You have no right to keep her away from her friend."

"I have every right." Sam's stoic demeanour dropped as his fists clenched at his sides. "Now get out of my way."

"Make me." Rosalie sneered.

"ROSE." Carlisle commanded. "Step back now. You are making a scene."

"I don't care." Rosalie did not take her eyes away from Sam's. "He cannot order me."

"You are a demon." Sam spat, his dark eyes were full of rage.

Bella was taken aback by the byplay of words being exchanged between the blonde beauty and the handsome Quileuete. Sam's muscles flexed as if he was ready to attack something. Surely he would not attack a woman? Bella watched as Rosalie glared at Sam haughtily. "No man will ever tell me what to do, ever." She seethed.

Sam's lips thinned as he stared her down for a moment. "I will say this one last time. Get out of my way."

"And I said make me." Rosalie raised her hand and smacked Sam around the face, hard. His head rocked back. His companions made strange rumbling growls deep in their chests.

Bella didn't know what to think. Something strange was going on right before her eyes. Rosalie shouldn't have been able to slap someone as strong as Sam without hurting her hand, but she seemed unhurt. Sam however had a deep red mark on his cheek. He looked absolutely livid. His black eyes were boring into Rosalie's golden orbs and he seemed on the verge of retaliating.

Carlisle quickly got between them. "ROSE LEAVE NOW." He ordered her.

Rosalie flinched at the ferocity of her foster father's words. She stepped back, her eyes darting around as if shocked at what she had done. Alice was immediately by her side. "Let Carlisle speak to them." She whispered. "We need to take Bella home."

"Yes." Rosalie seemed out of it. Alice gently guided both her sister and Bella away from the men.

"But I want to see Jake." Bella said as she struggled against Alice's hold. For such a petite girl she had a strong grip.

"Not now, Bella. Let Carlisle see what he can arrange." Alice urged her away from the men. The last thing Bella saw was Carlisle and Sam Uley having a heated conversation. Something was very wrong, something that was beyond her comprehension. She didn't know what, but she was going to find out. She needed to see Jake whatever the cost.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wildest Dreams**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Please note this chapter is very unsettling. Be warned. Nikki **_

**Part Two-Aftermath**

As soon as Rosalie pulled into the Swan's driveway, Charlie's cruiser parked up behind them. He jumped out and ran over to the red sport's car. "Bells, where the hell have you been? I have been calling your cell. When I got the call there had been an accident at the school I headed straight down there only to find you were missing."

Bella couldn't take Charlie's barrage of questions. She put her hands over her ears to block him out. It was all getting too much for her. She was so worried about Jacob that she couldn't focus on anything else. Rosalie was still very self absorbed so Alice knew she was going to have to take charge of the situation. She slid gracefully out of her seat and flashed Charlie one of her most charming smiles.

"I am so sorry, Chief Swan. It is our fault. We saw that Bella was very distressed over her friend. Poor Jacob was the one who was injured. He pushed your daughter out of the path of the oncoming van. We took it upon ourselves to take her to the hospital to get checked out herself and get an update on her friend." Alice watched Charlie's face turning grey. He had received only a brief transcript from his officers about what had happened. He had no idea Bella had been caught up in it.

"Kiddo, I am so sorry." He said going into full father mode.

Bella took her hands away from her ears and looked at Alice gratefully. She had diffused things before they had a chance to escalate. Bella finally got out of the car and joined her father, who immediately pulled her in for a rare hug. She immediately stiffened. She hated to be touched. But she knew that Charlie needed this contact to reassure himself that she was really safe. Bella endured it as best she could before stepping away from him.

"I want to thank you girls for looking out for Bella." Charlie said to both Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie did not respond. She had retreated into a world of her own. Alice had seen her foster sister go into this type of trance before. Her confrontation with Sam Uley had thrown her back into the past. Alice could bet that Sam did not even realise it was the man she was shouting at and not the fact that he was a shifter. None of the men really understood Rosalie's pain, not even her partner, Emmet. It was only Alice herself and Esme, who even had any idea of how Rosalie suffered on a daily basis. Alice could see the same pain reflected in Bella's eyes. She doubted that Charlie Swan even had any idea of the dark places that someone who had suffered rape could sink to as they tried to cope with the aftermath. Losing Jacob was going to test Bella to her limits. And it was already obvious that she was in a fragile mental state.

Alice sighed. She wanted to stay and help Bella, but she needed to get Rosalie home. For all her special abilities she couldn't split herself in half. She gave Bella a genuine look of regret before she made her excuses so she could leave. "That is quite alright. I hope to check on Bella at a later date if that is okay with you?" She checked with Charlie.

Charlie smiled with relief. He liked this dark haired girl. Bella could do with a female friend. Jacob was great, but still he was a male. Charlie found it hard to comprehend that Bella could really discuss female related things with the boy. "Yes, that would be good. Won't it Bells?"

Bella was only half aware of the conversation. "Yes. Thank you." She mumbled.

Alice nodded at them both as she climbed back into the car. She nudged Rosalie on the shoulder. "We need to go." She whispered.

Her words pulled Rosalie out of her trance. She turned on the engine and swiftly backed out of the driveway. Before she drove off, Rosalie braked and handed Bella a piece of paper. "That's my cell number. You can reach me at any time."

Bella took it and tucked it in the pocket of her jeans. "Thanks." She mumbled again.

Rosalie stared at her for a moment before driving off toward the main high street. Charlie watched them go before turning back to his daughter. He winced as he saw the lifelessness in Bella's eyes. "That was nice of them wasn't it?" He tried to make conversation. But Bella didn't respond. She drifted into the house and went up to her room. She didn't come down for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Bella lay awake on her bed as she heard Charlie arguing with Billy on the phone. He had called him up to ask about Jacob's condition. It seemed Billy was being as cryptic as Sam. Charlie asked whether Bella could see Jacob, but it was obvious that Billy had refused, just like Sam. The conversation between the two men got heated and Bella buried herself under her quilt to block out the loud yelling. Eventually it went silent until she heard the sound of Charlie's heavy footsteps on the stairs. The floorboard outside her room creaked as he stood near the door. He knocked tentatively.<p>

"You awake, kiddo?" He asked.

Bella sighed. "Yes."

"I spoke to Billy. Jake is on the mend apparently. His injuries are not as severe as we all expected. I still can't understand why they took him out of the hospital though." Charlie sounded confused and hurt by his friend's attitude.

"Can I see him?" Bella questioned, even though she knew the answer already.

Charlie hesitated a second. "Not right now, kiddo. Billy said..."

"Goodnight dad." Bella rolled onto her side, facing the window.

"Bells?" Charlie tried again, but she did not respond. He stayed outside her door for a few moments, unsure what to do. But she made no sound so he had to assume she was sleeping. He ran a hand through his greying hair and plodded back down the stairs.

Bella heard him leave and the tension left her body. She closed her eyes tight shut, praying in her head to god, to anyone, to give Jacob back to her. She tried to sleep, but when she did doze, her dreams were full of nightmares. She awoke again, her body covered in perspiration. The image of James leering at her was still fresh in her mind. She wiped at the tears that were falling down her cheeks and tried to ease the panic fluttering in her chest. She longed for some peaceful uninterrupted sleep; she ached for it. Bella crawled out of bed and glanced at her clock radio. The glowing numbers showed that it was two in the morning. Bella crept out of her room and listened at her father's door, she heard him snoring lightly and it reassured her that he was asleep. She continued to tiptoe toward the bathroom and opened the small cabinet which was just above the sink. Hunting around with shaking fingers she found the small bottle of strong sleeping pills that her therapist had prescribed for her. She was supposed to only use them when in desperate need. The pill bottle was already nearly empty. Taking four instead of the one that was allowed. Bella swallowed the pills down with a glass of water before retiring to bed. Within an hour she was out for the count.

* * *

><p>The dawn's early light crept into the bedroom and fell across Bella. She did not move. She was curled up into a foetal position, her hands clasped in a praying motion in front of her. A small squeak as her window was opened didn't disturb her, neither did the curtains parting, letting in more light. A long shadow fell across her as someone sat on her bed. The mattress dipped slightly and the intruder held their breath for a second in case she woke. But Bella remained comatose. A warm hand touched her hair, stroking the silky strands gently. The hand stayed there for a long time as the early morning visitor gazed sadly down at the sleeping girl; his heart in his eyes. His breathing became ragged as something inside him battled with his longing to stay by Bella's side. But he couldn't win, not this time. He had to go. He stood up and backed away from her bed, his eyes on her the whole time, until he reached the window. With one last sad glance at Bella he slipped outside and shut the window carefully after him.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie checked the clock for the hundredth time. It was gone eight in the morning. He was supposed to be at work, sitting at his desk and writing up the report about the accident. He had phoned in and told his deputy he would be late. He explained that his daughter needed him. Mac was very understanding. He promised to hold the fort until his Chief arrived. But time was passing and Bella still did not get up. Charlie had peeked into her room and found her still sleeping. It was unusual for Bella to sleep in so late; normally she woke early. The nightmares never gave her much rest. However Charlie didn't recall hearing her suffer any last night, which was very unusual. Even more unusual considering what she had witnessed the day before. A cold feeling hit Charlie in the pit of his stomach as he suddenly bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He should have checked Bella properly instead of just peeking into her room.<p>

He flung the door open and it hit the wall with a loud crash. It should have woken Bella but she remained in the same position he had seen her in earlier that morning. She was curled up onto her side with her hands clasped before her as if she had been praying. Charlie's heart thundered loudly in his ears as he sat by her and shook her gently. Bella did not stir. He shook her harder; still nothing.

"Bells wake up." He yelled at her frantically.

Bella did not move. "WAKE UP." He shouted even louder, shaking her again in his desperation.

She remained unconscious. He could tell she was breathing. She had to have taken something. Charlie quickly pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialled 911. "Ambulance please." He reeled off his address. "Hurry I think my daughters taken an overdose."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wildest Dreams**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Three-Anger and Some TLC**

Jacob had his hand around Sam's throat as he shoved him hard against the wall. His feet were off the floor as Jacob lifted him. "You bastard. This is all your fucking fault. She nearly died because of you and your stupid rules. This wouldn't have happened if I had been allowed to see her."

Sam clawed at Jacob's hand with his own as he tried to breathe. Jacob was too enraged to notice. He had never felt such anger in his life. But to hear how distraught Bella had become because she thought he had mistakenly abandoned her infuriated him. He had been doing his utmost to break Sam's impenetrable Alpha command to stay away from Bella. He had tried the night she had taken the pills. He had managed to slip into her room but it had been a hard fought battle to do even that.

"Jake, let him go." Suddenly Paul and Jared were by his side. They prised his fingers away from Sam's neck. Sam gulped in air as he rubbed the reddened skin furiously.

"That is it. You have no authority over me anymore." Jacob snarled. "I am done with you and the pack."

Sam struggled to his feet as he continued to rub his neck. "You cannot just dump your responsibilities. You are a loose cannon and can't control your temper. I had a good reason for keeping you away from Bella. You've seen Emily and what can happen when you lose it near the one you love." He roared.

"I AM NOT YOU." Jacob retorted, pointing his finger in Sam's face. He glared at him fiercely before turning away.

"You cannot go to see her." Sam ordered. "I forbid it. There is too much at stake."

Jacob felt the familiar pull on his own will. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose as he battled Sam's command. He tried to step away but his feet wouldn't co-operate. His eyes opened and they darkened as he twisted around to face his Alpha. "Release me." He demanded.

"No." Sam's face was impassive as he folded his arms and met Jacob's glare. "You are in no fit state to be around Bella."

"FUCK YOU." Jacob shouted. Something inside him snapped and he was suddenly free. He could feel it. He had control over his own body again. He looked triumphantly at Sam before rushing off. Paul and Jared stared after him in shock. Sam was completely stunned. He could feel the loss of the newest pack member deep inside his soul. So could the others. Jacob had indeed broken free.

* * *

><p>Charlie was sitting by Bella's bedside holding onto her hand. Her eyes were full of tears as she kept apologising over and over. "I never meant to take too many. I just couldn't sleep. I needed to sleep."<p>

"Calm down, kiddo." Charlie felt out of his depth. He gazed at her feeling absolutely helpless.

Just then the door to Bella's room opened and Doctor Cullen strode in followed by his foster children, Alice and Rosalie. Charlie could see the relief in his daughter's eyes when she saw the two girls.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought it would do Bella some good to have some female company." Carlisle said solicitously. "May I have a word outside, Chief Swan?"

"Of course." Charlie glanced at Bella. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes." Bella whispered.

Charlie patted her hand and left her in the company of Alice and Rosalie, who immediately surrounded her, sitting either side of her on the bed. He followed Carlisle out into the corridor. "Thanks for that. That's the first time she has smiled since...since..."

"I know." Carlisle gave him a sympathetic smile. "I brought you out here because I have received the report back from the hospital psychiatrist."

Charlie swallowed thickly. "And?"

"He suggests that Bella be admitted to the psychiatric ward for treatment." Carlisle saw Charlie's face darken. He held up his hands before Bella's father could blow. "But I don't think that would be suitable for Bella under the circumstances. She is a very distressed young lady and has been through extreme emotional trauma. I have another suggestion, if you are willing."

Charlie took a deep breath as he tried to gain control over his emotions. "Such as?" He asked curtly.

"If you are amenable I would like to offer my personal services as her therapist. Bella could come and visit me daily after school, and maybe even stay overnight when you do your night shifts. I understand that your job involves long hours. Now my two daughters have grown attached to Bella and really would like to help. Bella could stay with them. I am thinking that some female companionship would help her depression and anxiety considerably, along with a lot of TLC." Carlisle looked at Charlie intently as he spoke.

"Why would you do that? You hardly know us? And what about your wife?" Charlie questioned him, feeling a little suspicious of the Doctor's offer.

"Esme would be delighted to help. So would I. I understand that you feel a little concerned, but I can show you my credentials. You can see for yourself that Bella feels relaxed and, most importantly of all, safe with my foster daughters. I assure you my intentions are nothing but a desire to help. I and my family feel very moved by Bella's situation. Losing her mother as well must have really wounded her."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. He felt sick inside thinking about his ex-wife. "Yes. You know it was Renee's boyfriend James who...you know."

Carlisle frowned. "Yes, I have seen Bella's medical file. That must have made the whole thing more distressing for Bella."

"It did." Charlie sighed. He felt so out of his depth.

"So, what do you think?" Carlisle pressed.

"If Bella is willing to have you counsel her then I will agree." Charlie replied.

Carlisle smiled and held out his hand. Charlie took it, wincing slightly at the cold emanating from the doctor's skin, before shaking on it.

* * *

><p>"Oh Bella. You should have called me." Rosalie chided her gently.<p>

"I just wanted to sleep." Bella confessed. "I didn't intend to end up here."

"We know that." Alice patted her hand. "Just know that we are here for you."

"Thanks." Bella murmured. She saw the two girls exchange a meaningful glance. "What is it?"

"Well." Alice said hesitantly. "Carlisle has offered to counsel you."

"Counsel me?" Bella frowned.

"Yes. He is very good at what he does, Bella. I assure you. If you don't let him then it means..."

"The nut house basically. They'll stick you in the psyche ward with all the real head cases." Rosalie said bluntly.

"Rose..." Alice glared at her sibling.

"Well it's true." Rosalie snapped. She looked Bella directly in the eye. "I told you I understand your pain. Let me, let us all help you."

"But talking to a man..." Bella said anxiously.

"As I said, Carlisle is good at what he does." Rosalie stated firmly. "If you want I'll sit in on your first few sessions until you feel at ease. We are all friends here." She took Bella's hand. "We'll get you through it. Let us try."

Bella looked between Alice and Rosalie. They seemed so sincere. Anyway what other option did she have? She had lost Jacob and she didn't want to be admitted. She nodded slowly. "If my dad agrees."

* * *

><p>Jacob finally reached the hospital. He had been delayed. After leaving Sam and the others he had gone home to confront his father. Billy had been very apologetic and nearly cried when he found out what Bella had done. He didn't have any excuses other than the fact that he thought Sam knew best. They were only trying to protect him and Bella. Jacob found this excuse very lame, but his dad was distraught and he didn't want to upset him further. His health was already fragile.<p>

"I am going to see Bella now." He had told Billy.

"But I thought Sam..."

"I dealt with Sam." Was all Jacob had revealed. It was only then he had managed to get away and set off for the hospital.

But when he arrived he found he was already too late. Bella had been checked out and was apparently on her way home. Jacob sighed in frustration but did an about turn and sprinted as fast as he could over to the Swan house. He saw Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway and smiled in relief. At last he would get to see Bella and beg for her forgiveness. He knocked on the door loudly. It seemed an age before Charlie answered it.

"Jake?" Charlie was astonished to Billy's son looking so well; not a trace of an injury on him.

"Hey, Charlie. Can I see Bella please?" Jacob pleaded.

"But I thought you were..."

"No. I wasn't as bad as I thought I was. Can I see her?" He asked again, getting irritated at the delay.

Charlie folded his arms and studied him carefully. "If you were not so bad as you put it, why could you not pick up a damn phone and call my daughter? She has cried buckets over you."

"I'm sorry. That was beyond my control. Can I see her?" Jacob begged again.

"She is not here." Charlie finally revealed.

"Where is she?" Jacob was alarmed now. They hadn't sent her away?

"She is being looked after and that's all you need to know." Charlie was still feeling pissed at both Billy and Jacob. He half blamed them for Bella's predicament.

"Charlie, you have to let me see her. Bella needs me."

"Pity you didn't think of that sooner. Go home, Jake." Charlie then closed the door in his face.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wildest Dreams**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the awesome reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Four-Hypnotic Eyes**

Bella stared around at the huge palatial mansion. Everything was so white. She was worried that her boots would leave a muddy trail on the parqueted flooring. She hugged her arms around her middle as she glanced around. The huge windows, which dominated the main living area, let in the bright sunlight. The rays hit a grand piano which seemed to be the centrepiece of the room. It was high up on a raised platform. Bella wondered who the musician was. As if he had heard her thought Edward Cullen appeared in her line of vision.

"It is me." He still looked as stern as he always did when confronted by her. "If you want I can play for you. Music can soothe a troubled soul."

Bella gulped and backed away from him, she hadn't expected him to be here. She bumped into Rosalie who was standing behind her. "Edward for goodness sake, what are you doing here?" The feisty blonde snapped. "We wanted to settle Bella in without an audience."

Edward glared at Rosalie with a disdainful expression. "If you forget I do live here. I was merely offering to play for our guest."

Rosalie was about to issue a retort when Carlisle intervened. "Come now, lets not bicker in front of Bella. What will she think of us?"

"I was not the one snapping like a rabid hyena." Edward muttered, shooting Rosalie a dirty look. Then he smoothed his expression out and actually attempted a smile as he turned his attention back to Bella. "My offer still stands whenever you are ready." He nodded at her before walking toward the grand staircase and springing lightly up the steps until he was out of sight.

"Ignore him, Bella." Rosalie said dismissively.

Carlisle laughed indulgently. "As you can see my dear, even though they are not true siblings, they certainly argue as if they were."

"I wouldn't know. I was an only child." Bella hugged her arms around herself tighter. Why was it so cold? Rosalie noticed and passed her a blanket which was draped across one of the lather sofa's, which were of course a bold cream colour. Bella smiled at her weakly and tugged it around her shoulders.

"Would you like to partake some refreshment before we begin our first session?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Um...may I have some water?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled at her again. "Esme?" He called out to his wife.

Bella saw a pretty, petite strawberry blonde woman emerge from the adjoining kitchen. As if she had heard Bella's request, she was carrying a sparkling glass full of water in her hand. She passed it to Bella at once.

"It is so nice to meet you, Bella." Esme flashed her a movie star smile. Her teeth were so very white and perfect.

Bella returned the smile tentatively before drinking some of the water. Esme seemed delighted to see Bella drinking the water. She clapped her hands eagerly. "I shall make up some sandwiches. It will give me some practice."

"Please don't go to any trouble." Bella said hastily.

"No trouble at all. Gives me a chance to use the kitchen." Esme laughed then put a hand over her mouth as if she had said something wrong. "I mean it's not often I get a chance to um...cook."

"I used to love cooking." Bella confessed.

"Then perhaps you could use our kitchen one day while you are here." Esme suggested. "Feel free to treat our home as your own."

"Um...thanks." Bella felt overwhelmed by such enthusiasm. She thought it a strange offer. Esme hardly knew her. She failed to comment on it however as Carlisle ushered her up the winding staircase and toward a large open plan room decked out in dark wooden furniture. The walls were wood panelled and there were several large bookcases filled with all types of leather bound volumes. A large wooden desk dominated the middle of the room. This was clearly Carlisle's private study. He motioned for Bella to sit in a leather chair opposite the desk while he sat in a similar one across from her. Rosalie drifted gracefully over to a leather love seat which was placed at the back of the room.

"Please relax, Bella. This is just an informal session. You can talk about whatever you want. There is no pressure." Carlisle leaned forward and smiled at her again. His teeth too were extremely white and even, just like the rest of the family's. Bella was beginning to feel a little dazzled by their good looks. Not one of them had a blemish on their snow white skin. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm not really comfortable." She confessed nervously. Her hands clasped in the middle of her lap as she glanced behind her at Rosalie.

"I understand." Carlisle sat back and crossed his legs. "As I said you can say as little or as much as you want."

"I don't know where to start." Bella replied faintly.

"Perhaps why you took the pills?" Carlisle prompted her casually.

Bella swallowed thickly. So much for an easy session. She twiddled her thumbs and stared at her hands. "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled.

"Yes, I understand that you suffer nightmares."

"Yes. Every night. I just had a bad day. I was worried about Jake and I couldn't get to see him. I was having a hard time finding rest. I didn't realise how many I had taken." Bella's face paled as she remembered the desperate feeling that had prompted her to swallow the pills as if they were sweets. She had been seeking oblivion. She cringed and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Carlisle watched her reaction carefully. He saw Rosalie start to get up but he waved at her to sit back down. Rosalie did so reluctantly. "It was good that it wasn't intentional." He said smoothly. "What you did was understandable but of course not a course of action to be taken ever again."

"No." Bella whispered.

"Do you feel like talking about your nightmares?" Carlisle's voice was hypnotic.

Bella still refused to look at him. "No it's too raw." She began to become anxious as an image of James filled her mind. She rocked back and forth in her chair as she began to hyperventilate.

"Bella, look at me." Carlisle commanded.

"I can't." Bella trembled. She was beginning to regret starting this.

"Please, Bella." Carlisle wheedled.

His soothing voice made her raise her head unintentionally. Her anxious brown eyes connected with his vivid golden ones. He had such unusual coloured eyes. Bella had never seen their like before. All the family had them; which was odd as they were not all blood related. This thought left Bella's mind as she heard him telling her to relax. She suddenly felt weightless. All her worries and fears left her mind and her body became boneless. She sank back in the heavy leather chair, her arms falling to her sides and her legs sliding off the chair. Her eyes became heavy and before she knew what was happening they closed and she knew no more.

Rosalie's face was fiercely angry as she rose from her seat and marched over to a comatose Bella. She glared at Carlisle. "You used your powers on her. Why?" She demanded.

"You could see how distressed she was, Rose." Carlisle was not fazed by her accusation. "Remember how you were when you first woke?"

Rosalie's eyes were sparking with fire as she picked Bella up in her arms. "Oh yes I remember. Once again a man made a decision without my permission. I don't like being controlled."

"What would you have had me do?" Carlisle had been through this countless times with Rosalie. "You had been so badly attacked. How in good conscience could I leave you to die such a horrific death? This way you had a chance to live a life and experience love from men who care for you. Would you be without Emmet now? Or all your family?"

Rosalie clamped her mouth shut and whirled around, promptly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up feeling totally relaxed and at peace. The sound of a piano tinkling was coming from far away. She opened her eyes and sat up; her hair tumbled about her shoulders as she stared around blearily. She was lying on a soft white love seat. A blanket had been pulled around her. Bella sat up and sought the musician. The tune had changed to a soft one. It sounded very much like a lullaby. To her surprise she saw Edward Cullen, his back to her, as he sat before the huge grand piano. He was playing enthusiastically. Bella pushed the blanket off of her body and put her feet on the floor. As if he heard her, Edward turned around and stared at her with his intimidating gaze. Bella shrank back a little but he softened his stern gaze and waved her over to join him. Bella hesitantly approached and climbed up and stood beside him.<p>

"I wrote this for you." Edward informed her, his voice was gentler than she had ever heard it.

"Why would you write that for me?" Bella asked curiously. "I always got the impression you disliked me intensely."

Edward flashed her a heartbreaking smile. "No, it was the exact opposite I assure you."

Bella frowned. She was just about to ask him more when Rosalie interrupted them. "You are awake?" She said, stating the obvious, as she floated toward them. Bella envied the taller girl her graceful movements. She felt like a clumsy heathen next to her.

"Yes. I just woke up." Bella saw Rosalie glare at Edward. These two really did not get on at all. Edward matched Rosalie's glare before leaping up from his seat and taking Bella's hand in his own. He leaned down and placed his lips on the back of her hand. Bella gasped at the coldness of his lips. When he stood back up he seemed to be in some sort of pain, at least that was the expression he was wearing.

"I will see you again soon, Bella Swan." He said formally before walking away.

Rosalie caught his arm and stopped him before he could pass her. "Stay away from her." She hissed.

"That is not your decision to make." Edward retorted. He glanced over at a confused Bella. "Did you see she didn't flinch when I kissed her hand." He laughed as Rosalie let go of him.

"Am I missing something?" Bella demanded when she and Rosalie were alone.

"No, Edward is just a fool. I should ignore him if were you." Rosalie replied. "Come I will take you home."

"I can't believe I fell asleep during the session. I feel so embarrassed. I must have been very tired." Bella babbled as Rosalie led the way out.

"Yes that must be it." Rosalie wouldn't look at her.

"I have to say I feel the most rested I have in a long time. You were right about Carlisle being good at what he does." Bella didn't notice Rosalie's tension.

"Yes." The blonde said faintly as she started up the engine of her red sport's car. Bella made sure she was strapped in as Rosalie put her foot down and sped down the long driveway.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wildest Dreams**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Please note we learn a little more of what happened to Bella and Renee. Please be warned the scene could be upsetting. Nikki **_

**Part Five-Back into the Past**

Jacob waited for hours. After his altercation with Charlie he had left to lick his wounds. He felt that the older man had been extremely harsh in his accusations. He had been Bella's best friend for over a year; her crutch in fact. Yes, to outside eyes it looked like he had ignored Bella, but it had been through no fault of his own. He had hoped that Charlie would have respected him enough to give him the benefit of the doubt at least. Jacob phased, but as soon as his paws hit the dirt as a wolf, Sam and the others were in his head. The cacophony of voices gave him a headache and he immediately phased back into his human form. He didn't want Sam ordering him back again. He had broken free to a certain extent, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the pull to return to his pack. No wolf could survive alone, that is why they always travelled in a group. Already he was suffering inside for being away from his brothers. But Jacob was nothing if not determined. He needed to see Bella, that was his one overwhelming wish and he would sacrifice anything to make sure that she knew he was still her Jake, and that he hadn't abandoned her. He felt sick inside at the thought that she could have died.

In the end he stayed in his human form and staked out the Swan house from the fringe of trees surrounding it. He could see and hear perfectly well if she returned from his vantage point. Waiting gave him time to think about everything that had happened to him over the last few days. After he had been hit by that boy's van, his whole life had been turned on it's head. He had felt his bones shatter into a million pieces as the cold metal of the black van seared his skin and ripped it from his body. He knew he was done for, or thought he was. Some people said that your life flashed before you when your time was up. But it hadn't been that way. There was no time to think of anything. All it had been was one second of regret; regret that he would never be able to live his life like he had dreamed. That now he would never get to spend it with Bella. After that it had all been nothing but pain and heat. The accident had triggered the fever which was the prelude to phasing. Sam and the others had been watching him from afar for some time. They sensed within that he was close to joining them. As soon as he had been brought to the hospital they had intervened.

Jacob had been grateful at the time of course. He had no idea what was going on with his body. He felt like he was turning inside and out. The medical staff were unable to explain how he was even still alive and breathing. Luckily they hadn't had time to investigate further, otherwise he would probably be in a lab somewhere right now being poked and prodded as they studied this weird phenomenon. A boy who could turn into a mythical creature. Jacob wondered dubiously if Bella would ever be able to accept this side of him. She had already faced one monster in her life. Could she see past what he was now to the boy she knew as her best friend? The boy who loved her? Jacob wasn't sure. She was so fragile there was no way he could tell her for a long time. Not until he could see that she was stronger. She wasn't there yet. His accident had set them both back.

The time went so incredibly slowly. Jacob ignored the hunger pains in his stomach. Another gift from his new form meant he had to eat a lot. In fact every couple of hours. It took a tremendous amount of energy to switch forms. Food was fuel. Eventually when he thought he couldn't wait any longer, Jacob heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He sprinted from his hiding place only to recoil when the smell of a cold one hit him full in the face. He stopped and watched in horror as his Bella climbed out of a red sport's car and waved at the driver.

"Thank you for everything." She said softly. "And thank Carlisle."

The blonde driver waved a hand and backed out of the drive before speeding off. Before Jacob could get his legs to work, Bella had run up the steps and into the house. He heard the door shut after her and then Charlie greeting her. Jacob went back to his hide out. He had to think about this. The shock was still too great. Bella had been with a vampire; a cold one; his mortal enemy. She had thanked the creature as if they were friends. How had this happened? He couldn't understand. It sickened him. His wolf clawed inside his chest as it strove to break free. Jacob forced it down. His head was spinning with this new revelation. He couldn't phase otherwise the others would read his mind and would know that Bella was consorting with the enemy. That would give Sam greater reason to keep him away from Bella. No, he had to try and stay calm and focus. But first he needed food. Jacob reluctantly headed home so he could eat.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go, kiddo?" Charlie asked tentatively.<p>

"Fine. I fell asleep during the session." Bella still couldn't believe she had done that. She still felt a little embarrassed.

"You did?" Charlie scratched his head. "So you feel comfortable with Doctor Cullen?"

"Well Rose was there. That made it easier." Bella didn't want to say anymore. "Do you mind if I wash up?"

"Yes, of course." Charlie smiled at her. "You can talk to me you know, Bells."

"I know." Bella returned his smile weakly before hurrying up the stairs.

Charlie watched her go in resignation. It seemed she still felt uncomfortable around him. It made him sad. He just didn't know how to break the barrier between them. He suddenly remembered he hadn't mentioned Jacob's visit. Perhaps it was for the best. Bella seemed more relaxed then she had been, why stir things up now?

* * *

><p>Jacob avoided his dad as he crept in the back way and raided the fridge. He then left again quickly and hurried back under cover. He ate like a crazy person. He was so hungry. Even when he was finished he wasn't sated. However he didn't want to delay seeing Bella anymore. He needed some answers from her. Why was she mixing with the cold ones? She had not been friendly with the Cullen's before? Why now? The thought of them being near her made him wince. She had been in danger and he'd had no idea. It was just another thing he blamed Sam for. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to dampen down the urge to phase but he couldn't. In his weakened state Sam would probably be able to bend him to his will. He couldn't allow that. This was only a temporary reprieve, he was certain of it.<p>

Jacob began the long run back to Bella's house. His bare feet pounded the ground as he sprinted. He was fast, but not as fast if he had been able to phase, or take his car for that matter. But going back for the Rabbit would have alerted Billy to his presence. He couldn't risk it. Jacob wasn't even out of breath when he returned to the Swan house. It was now much later in the day. He stood outside the house and listened carefully. He could hear the television in the front room and the sound of two people breathing. So Bella was still in the house. Jacob took a deep breath then jogged up the steps and knocked on the door for a second time.

* * *

><p>"I'll see who it is, kiddo." Charlie assured her when he saw his daughter stiffen in fear.<p>

"I don't want to see anyone." Bella begged. She had a feeling it might be Mike Newton. He had been texting her for the past two days, asking if he could visit.

"Okay." Charlie walked out toward the front door and opened it a crack. His face showed his surprise when he saw Jacob on his doorstep again. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"I know. But please Charlie I need to see her." Jacob said desperately.

Charlie looked Jacob up and down. The boy had no shoes or socks on. His chest was bare and his feet were muddy. His long hair had been chopped so it was now cropped close to his head. He had changed overnight. In fact Charlie was certain Jacob had grown a couple of inches too, and not just upwards. He crossed his arms and stared the boy down. "Forgot to get dressed, did we?"

Jacob had completely forgotten that he was only wearing his cut off shorts. He cursed himself for his stupidity, but it was too late now. He avoided the question. "Can I see her, please?" He asked again.

"I said no." Charlie stood firm on his earlier decision. Bella was only just out of hospital. She was too emotionally fragile. "Go home, Jacob." He began to close the door again but to his surprise Jacob put his hand on the door and forced it open again.

"Not this time, Charlie." Jacob said fiercely. "I tried to be polite but I want to see Bella. I need to."

"Do I need to get my gun?" Charlie roared. "How dare you?"

Charlie's loud voice frightened Bella. She cringed in her chair, anxiously wondering who her father was arguing with. She couldn't move, she was scared. The peaceful feeling from earlier dissipated and she was plunged back into her old nightmare. James' face filled her mind, along with an image of her mother. Renee was standing behind James, her face a mask of horror as she realised what her younger lover had done to her daughter. Bella put her hands on the side of her head as she began to rock back and forth in her chair.

"No, no, no." She wailed as she tried to block the images from her mind. But they didn't stop. She heard James' laughter as he turned to face Renee. He didn't even bother to pull on his clothes as he taunted the older woman; leaving Bella a naked mess on the floor. She heard Renee shouting at James, calling him a filthy animal. The slap sounded like a gunshot as Renee hit him hard. James' laughter had turned to blind rage as he punched Renee hard in the face, sending her flying backwards and into the hard wall behind. All Bella could see was the blood as it poured down her mothers face; Renee's sightless eyes remained open and staring. She was dead...

Bella began to scream.

* * *

><p>"Hush, it's okay. It's okay." Warm arms enveloped Bella and she was squashed against a firm chest. Her eyes opened as she drank in Jacob's beloved voice. The horrific images melted away as she focused on him; only him.<p>

"You're back?" Were the only words she could force out as he continued to calm her with his soothing voice and warm embrace.

"I'm back." Jacob said firmly.

Behind them Charlie stood frozen, a single tear rolling down his face.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wildest Dreams **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the awesome reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Six-Hiding the Truth**

Bella wiped her streaming nose. She always hated the fact, that after a crying jag, her nose would run incessantly. Thankfully she had a box of tissues nearby. She pulled loads out at once and dabbed at the rest of her face too. She could imagine that her face was red raw from all the tears. It was only when she glanced at Jacob again and saw him clearly for the first time that she realised that he had nothing on his top half. She gasped and edged away from him; her face blazing red.

"Why are you...? Where's your t...t-shirt?" She stammered.

Jacob looked down at himself and sighed, regretting once again that in his haste he had forgotten to dress appropriately. Changing forms meant that he had to wear as little as possible. Clothes got in the way. But he could hardly say that to Bella and Charlie. He knew that Bella would be feeling nervous that he was almost half naked. He stared at Charlie for help.

Bella's father frowned and walked out of the room abruptly. He swiftly returned with one of his hunting shirts. It was the only one that would even fit Jacob. With his muscular physique, he was much bigger built than Charlie. Jacob took the shirt gratefully and pulled it on quickly. It was a little tight but at least he was covered. He saw Bella relax immediately. "Thanks." He said to Charlie.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie barked at him. He had his arms crossed again.

Jacob flinched a little. It seemed that Bella's father was not going to forgive him any time soon, but he was obviously not going to issue a lecture in front of his distressed daughter. The tension was awkward but Jacob decided he had to just ignore it. "I'm always hungry." He replied, giving both Bella and Charlie a rueful smile.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. This time his tone was completely different. He gazed at his daughter with a mixture of love and worry.

"Yes. Thank you." She answered politely.

Her reply saddened Charlie. She was still acting as if he was a total stranger and not her parent. He hated the fact that it was his shouting that had alarmed her and set off her panic attack. He was so out of his depth that it frightened him. He was walking on eggshells all the time and he kept screwing up. How was it that Jacob knew how to comfort his daughter and he didn't? "I'll order a pizza then, shall I?"

"Pizza would be good. Right Bells?" Jacob took her hand in his own. Her skin was cold and he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand to infuse some warmth.

"Right." Bella agreed. She was trembling still but at least she was calmer.

"I'll make the call then. Won't be long." Charlie left the room, his heart heavy in his chest.

Jacob and Bella were now alone. He twisted around to look at her better. Her face had now retained some if it's colour and his touch was warming up her skin. But it was the sadness in her beautiful brown eyes that haunted him. It just about broke his heart to see her despair. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry I haven't been here." He apologised.

"Where have you been, Jake? I called and called. I was so worried. I went to the hospital, but Sam Uley wouldn't let me see you. Then Billy wouldn't either..." Her voice tailed off as she studied him carefully. "You haven't got a scratch on you!"

Jacob squeezed her hand a little. "No, lucky me, huh?" He tried to force a smile, but Bella looked wary.

"I saw the van hit you. I heard your bones break." She choked out. "But you don't have any bruises or even a graze. I don't understand..."

"Don't fret, Bells. That's good, right? I must have avoided the worst of it." Jacob said lamely.

"If you were fine then why did you not call me at least to tell me that? Why did you stay away?" There was a hint of anger in her voice now.

Jacob had no excuses, not any plausible ones anyway. He swallowed thickly and tried to take her other hand so he could hold both of them, but Bella drew away a little. "There was so much happening...it just all got out of control." He finally said.

Bella frowned as she mulled over his words. For an explanation it was very weak, and she doubted very truthful. It hurt her to think that Jacob, of all people, would lie to her. But she had gotten to know him so well over the past year and she could read him easily. His body language was tense and she saw his Adams apple bob up and down as he kept swallowing. He was nervous and agitated by her questions. She yanked her hand out of his and withdrew from him further. "Out of everyone I know I trust you the most. This past year I don't know what I would have done without you. Please for both our sakes, don't lie to me Jake. Just tell me the truth. Don't let me lose faith in the one man I thought I could trust."

Her words like barbs to his soul. He flinched for a second time as he witnessed the hurt his fumbling excuses had caused. He cursed the fact that he couldn't tell her the truth. The truth was too fantastical and, if he even hinted at it, she would think he was being cruel or mocking her in some way. The urge to risk it anyway and confess everything was on the tip of his tongue, but he clamped his mouth shut. Bella was still too fragile to know anything about his new life.

"Bells, I want to tell you everything that is happening to me right now." Jacob said earnestly. "But I can't. It's not that I don't want to, I just literally can't."

Bella watched him carefully. This time she could see he was being honest. She relaxed a little, but his words made her anxious. What was so bad that he couldn't share it with her? "You can talk to me. I know I seem weak, but I can listen. I'm your friend." She tentatively took his hand again.

It was so rare for Bella to initiate contact that it hurt Jacob to think that he had to hide stuff from her. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stop confessing everything. He couldn't be selfish. "I know you would, honey. I appreciate it, I do. But it's tribal stuff. Right now I can't reveal anything. Can you just trust me on that?" He gazed at her imploringly.

Bella bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. "I trust you to tell me when you are ready." She replied, squeezing his hand before dropping it.

Jacob smiled in relief. He was about to say more when Charlie came back into the room and interrupted them.

* * *

><p>They all spent the next few hours eating, watching television and relaxing. They had let Bella choose a DVD to watch and she had pulled out Jane Eyre. Both men stayed silent as they watched the drama unfold before their eyes. The woman who played Rochester's mad wife was suitably ravaged. Jacob could see that Bella was getting really involved in the story. When the mad wife set fire to Thornfield, Bella had reached out and automatically taken Jacob's hand as if seeking comfort. Jacob had trouble hiding his smile, but he soon lost it again when he caught Charlie glaring at him. It seemed Bella's father was merely tolerating his presence for her sake.<p>

Before the film ended Jacob felt a sudden twinge in his stomach. He grimaced as he felt the sudden pull to leave the house and return back home. Something was wrong. He stiffened as he tried to keep his limbs still. What the hell was it? He tried to focus, but it was hard with his wolf clawing to break free. He knew he had to leave before he suddenly phased in the middle of the room. He stood up abruptly and coughed.

"Jake?" Bella asked in alarm when she saw him. Beads of sweat were coating his brow.

"I have to go now. I'm really sorry." He blurted out. "I should have been home ages ago. My dad you know..." He began to run from the room.

"Jake?" Bella called his name as he flew from the house. His body was vibrating and he needed cover. Charlie hurried out after him but Jacob was already gone.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he left like that." Bella whispered. She felt so confused.<p>

Charlie didn't know what to think. Jacob was acting oddly to say the least. Something was going on and he had no idea what. However his first priority was Bella. She needed consoling. He wished he knew the right way to go about it without upsetting her. His attempts so far had fallen flat. In the end he just sat back in his recliner and turned the DVD back on.

"Let's watch the end. I want to know what happens." He said gruffly.

Bella pulled a cushion into her arms and held it close to her chest as she curled her feet up onto the sofa. "You know how it ends. You've seen this before."

"I never paid attention before." Charlie replied, his words full of meaning.

Bella looked at him for a second before her eyes slid back to the television. Her head was still full of anxiety over Jacob's strange behaviour. She sat in silence with Charlie as the rest of the drama played out; her eyes dull and her bottom lip bleeding where she kept biting it. She was totally unaware of Charlie watching her discreetly. He longed to connect with his daughter, he just didn't know how.

* * *

><p>Jacob phased as soon as he reached the comforting cover of the trees. As soon as his paws hit the dirt his head was filled with the sound of someone screaming in fear. The piercing sound made his ears go flat to his head and his wolf instinctively dropped to the ground onto his belly. It took a long moment before Jacob realised who it was. Embry Call was calling out for help. He must have phased. Jacob got back onto his feet and began to talk to his friend through the pack mind link. Embry was still too frightened to listen so Jacob headed out to find him. He felt frustrated that he had to bolt out of Bella's like that, he hadn't even discussed the Cullen's with her yet. However there was little he could do until he calmed his friend down. Taking off at a sprint Jacob hurried to his friend's side.<p>

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wildest Dreams**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Seven-Vision**

Bella woke up suddenly; her eyes were wide and staring as she peered around her darkened room. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest with fear. She reached across with a trembling hand and switched on the small lamp by her bed. It flooded the room with light and she let out a sigh of relief when she found that she was alone. She had awoken from yet another nightmare; she was back in the past, James leaning over her as his strong hands pinned her arms above her head. No matter how much she fought and kicked she couldn't escape him. Then suddenly his features had morphed into Edward Cullen's. This was different. The shock of it had made her wake up abruptly. For one millisecond she had been certain that Edward Cullen was in her room, and that he had been looming above her, staring down with his odd coloured eyes. But when she had switched the lamp on the room had been empty.

Bella climbed out of bed and crept down the stairs. She needed a drink; her mouth felt dry. She put a pan on the stove and heated up some milk, before pouring it into a mug. Sitting down at the table she sipped her drink, trying to calm herself. She was so tired, but she knew she couldn't resort to taking any sleeping pills again, not after last time. Bella finished her drink and wandered into the front room. Her cell was lying on the arm of the sofa. She perched on the edge of the sofa and picked it up. He wouldn't be, would he? Bella held her breath for a moment before deciding to try. If he was asleep then he wouldn't answer. Before she changed her mind she called Jacob's number and waited.

* * *

><p>The sound of his cell going off startled Jacob from a deep sleep. He heard a groan from across the room and saw Embry sit up abruptly from where he had been sleeping on the floor. "What the hell?" Embry muttered. "Who would be calling you at this hour?"<p>

Jacob shrugged. He picked up his phone and saw Bella's name flash up. He answered it immediately. "Hey!"

"You are awake?" Bella sounded surprised.

"Well luckily for you I have no other life then waiting for you to ring me at..." Jacob glanced at his clock radio. Embry was rolling his eyes at him. Jacob gave him the finger as he left his room and headed toward the kitchen. "Three in the morning." He quipped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Bella's voice faltered.

"Honey, it was a joke. You can call me anytime. Nightmares?" Jacob asked softly.

"Yes." She whispered. "They're getting worse, Jake."

"Want me to come over?" Jacob offered as he pulled out a milk carton from the fridge and drank some while he waited for her to answer.

"My knight in shining armour climbing the tree outside my window." Bella said in amusement. "No, I wouldn't want you to risk it. Knowing our luck my dad would hear and come after you with his gun."

At least she sounded a little better. Jacob relaxed and leaned against the kitchen cupboards as he finished the milk. "I thought I could be your prince rather than a knight. I suck at riding."

For some reason Bella seemed to find this funny. He heard a little giggle and grinned. Now that was a rare sound. "What's so funny?"

"You. Suck at riding? Oh, Jake. That's just so..." she laughed again quietly.

"I don't get it." Jacob was totally confused. But hey, if it made her happy then she could tease him all she wanted.

"I'll explain it to you one day." Bella's laughter faded.

Before Jacob could say anything further Embry emerged out of the hall. His short hair was sticking up in all directions as he yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. The bruises along his arms and legs were beginning to fade. Seeing his friend made Jacob frown. So much for privacy!

"Jake? Jake? Are you still there?" Bella asked.

"Still here, honey." He glared across at Embry who was pretending to gag.

"How's Billy?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah, you left in a hurry to see him..." Bella reminded him.

"Of course. Yeah, dad's cool. Just had to make sure he took his meds." Jacob replied quickly. He had forgotten that was the excuse he had used to leave.

"That's what I lo...I mean um...like about you." Bella stumbled over her words. "You are so caring."

"That's me alright." Jacob grinned at Bella's slip of the tongue. He saw Embry roll his eyes again and turned his back on him. As he raised his hand he saw the scrapes along his knuckles. They were in the process of healing, just like Embry's injuries. He wondered if Sam's bloody nose had healed up yet? Jacob's grin faded as he recalled his run in with his Alpha.

"I better go." Bella finally said. "Let you get some sleep."

"You get some sleep too, Bells. And my offer still stands. If you want me to come over?" He held his breath.

"Sometime. Thanks Jake." Bella ended the call.

Jacob exhaled deeply and chucked his cell on the table. Embry had now helped himself to half the fruit bowl. He was in the process of eating an apple. He was holding one in each hand and taking bites out of both of them. "Jeez, I know I said you could stay, but that doesn't mean you can eat everything in the damn house."

"Not my fault your little pale faced princes woke me up." Embry began to juggle the apples skilfully. "Hell this turning into a furry dog thing has some advantages. I could never do that before." He caught the apples easily in one hand and began to eat again.

"Feeling better about it then?" Jacob was all seriousness now. He remembered how frightening it had been when it first happened to him. Witnessing Embry go through the change had brought back all his own fears.

Embry frowned and chucked the apple cores into the bin. It had taken him six hours to transform back into his human form. Jacob had stayed by his side the whole time. Then some others had turned up; Sam Uley and his gang. It seemed they were wolves too. Embry had been shocked. He had been even more shocked when Sam had threatened violence against Jacob if he did not toe the line. He had tried to order Embry about but his commands did nothing. Embry had just looked at Sam oddly, his cohorts Paul and Jared seemed just as confused when Embry didn't jump to attention. This had caused things to kick off between Sam and Jacob. The fight had been vicious, with neither victorious. In the end they had worn themselves out; Jacob smashing his fist into Sam's nose had ended the fight.

"I might crash again, dude." Embry yawned again. "I need all the rest I can get when I face my mother in the morning."

Jacob nodded. "I think I'll stay up for a while."

Embry just waved at him as he headed back to Jacob's room. Jacob sat down at the kitchen table and helped himself to the last of the fruit. He had a lot on his mind, namely why Sam's Alpha commands had not worked on him or Embry. It seemed he had really broken free, and as a result, his friend had inadvertently joined him. They were now a pack of two against Sam's pack of three. How this was going to play out Jacob had no idea. He had enough to worry about with Bella. His fingers tapped the table as he remembered seeing Bella get out of the Blonde's car. He had still not asked her why she had been with one of the Cullen's. He had to warn her away from them. For the moment however he needed rest too. He reluctantly got up and retired to bed, shoving Embry back onto the floor when he found that his friend had decided to steal his bed.

* * *

><p>Bella never really did get to sleep again. She got up early and made Charlie some breakfast. He had been both touched and grateful and she had to escape before he tried to hug her in his gratitude. It was only breakfast. Bella had a quick shower and pulled on the first clothes she could find out of her wardrobe. Drying her long, thick hair took a while, but when that was done she found herself at a loose end. She was longing to ring Jacob again but didn't want to disturb him. She hated being at home alone. It gave her too much time to think. She needed distraction. Charlie called up the stairs to tell her that he was popping into work for a couple of hours to catch up on paperwork.<p>

"I will be back in a couple of hours, kiddo. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Bella said a little testily. She was beginning to feel a little smothered.

Charlie sighed before he left the house.

* * *

><p>At nine there was a knock on the front door. Bella was in the midst of doing a load of laundry. She had stripped the beds and was just loading them into the washing machine. She frowned. She really didn't like to answer the door when she was in the house alone. It could be anyone. She decided to ignore it. But the visitor didn't seem to want to leave. More insistent knocking forced her to see who it was. As a precaution Bella put on the chain before opening the door slightly. To her surprise she saw Edward Cullen on her doorstep. Her dream from the night before came back to her and she felt sickness welling up in her throat. His intense stare was making her feel very uncomfortable.<p>

"Why are you here?" She asked harshly through the gap in the door.

"To check on you." Edward inhaled deeply, making Bella feel more edgy. He was so weird.

"I'm fine as you can see. So...goodbye." She began to close the door.

"Hey, wait a second." Edward put a hand on the door, stopping her from shutting it.

"What are you doing?" Bella began to panic. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her breathing became ragged.

"Simply giving this to you." Edward passed her a CD.

Bella's hand trembled as she held the round disc in her fingers. "What is it?"

"The lullaby I played for you. I thought it would help. You know, when you were feeling a little scared." Edward let go of the door and stepped back. "I'll be seeing you." He turned around swiftly and left.

Bella slammed the door shut and locked it. She slid down to the floor as black spots appeared before her eyes. She couldn't stop it, not even if she wanted to. Her chest tightened and she forgot how to breathe as she launched into a full on panic attack.

* * *

><p>Alice was trying on the new clothes she had bought. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she twirled round and round. Suddenly she froze, her eyes widening as she became caught up in a vision. Her hands shook and it was only her mate, Jasper, appearing by her side, which stopped her from dropping to the floor. His calming presence soothed her and he led her over to the bed so she could sit down. Moments later she came to and blinked rapidly.<p>

"What did you see?" Jasper asked her curiously. "You were quite upset." He sent calming waves to her and smiled when she relaxed under his influence.

"Edward, he's finally showed his hand." Alice sighed. Her head was aching.

"He is going to pursue the Swan girl then? He has made his move?" Jasper stroked Alice's hair gently.

"Yes." Alice reluctantly rose daintily onto her feet. "I have to tell Rosalie."

"I'll come with you." Jasper took Alice's hand as they both vanished from the room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Wildest Dreams **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Eight -Charlie Finally Acts**

Charlie found Bella curled up on the floor in the hallway; she had been crying and her face was blotchy and sore from all the tears. In her hand she was clutching a CD, the sharp edges of the disc had cut the palm of her hand where she had been gripping it so tightly. Charlie didn't know what to think, he helped Bella up and led her toward the bathroom. She was like a little lamb following him and allowing him to wash her face to cool her skin and then persuading her to lie down and rest. Bella listlessly curled on her side and then closed her eyes. Charlie took the CD downstairs and put it in the player. Immediately soothing piano music streamed from the speakers. He sat and listened to it for a few moments, and was about to switch it off, when he heard something which made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He immediately turned it off and pulled it out before going back up the stairs to confront his daughter.

"Who gave you this, Bella?"

Bella twisted round to look at him. Dark circles under her eyes only enhanced her fragility. "Edward Cullen came by and gave it to me."

"What the hell did he do to you?" Charlie demanded.

"Nothing. I didn't let him in. He just makes me feel a little uncomfortable." Bella sighed and rolled away from him to face the wall, but Charlie wasn't done.

"Is there something going on between you and that boy?" He continued to question her.

"No of course not. What is this all about?" Bella sat up and smoothed her tangled hair from her face.

"This." Charlie waved the CD at her before shoving it into her mini CD player. The sound of the familiar lullaby that Edward had played for her filled the room. Bella gazed at her dad in confusion. Why was he looking so livid?

"It's just Edward playing the piano. He must have burned it onto a disc. What is the big deal?"

"Wait." Charlie held up his hand.

Bella sighed and decided to humour him. The lullaby came to an end and that's when she heard it. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at her father. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked him fearfully.

"I don't think so." Charlie said grimly as he switched off the CD. "What went on at the Cullen's, Bella? You came back all rested."

"I fell asleep." Bella mumbled.

"Did Carlisle Cullen use hypnosis on you?"

"No...not that I remember." Bella was stricken with fear. "Is that what was on the CD?"

"It sounds very much like it." Charlie motioned for his daughter to get up. "Come, I am going to pay the Cullen's a visit and you are coming along for the ride. I can't leave you here alone, but you wait in the cruiser while I talk to them."

Bella slid off of the bed and did as she was told. The whole thing was beginning to creep her out. She had trusted Carlisle Cullen, he and his family had been so nice and helpful, maybe too helpful. Were Rose and Alice in on it too? Bella followed Charlie obediently out to the car feeling sick at the very thought.

* * *

><p>Alice found Rosalie sitting in the summer house near the back of the Cullen property. She was staring off into the middle distance, obviously lost in painful memories by the expression on her face. Alice and Jasper's sudden appearance startled her.<p>

"What is it?" She demanded when she noticed how agitated Alice was.

"Edward. He is after Bella. I have seen it." Alice said desperately.

Rosalie's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god, no."

"Yes." Alice held her head in her hands. "I tried to watch him but he has become extremely devious at avoiding me."

Jasper sent calming waves over to his mate, but even with his intervention she was still heavily distressed. Rosalie locked eyes with Jasper. "It's Tanya all over again." She whispered in horror.

"I warned Carlisle that Edward was no better and should not be around humans. He can't resist the call of a certain type of blood and Bella...he thinks she is his singer. He is confusing that as mutual attraction. But Carlisle refuses to believe that his protégé could sink so low." Alice's head was hurting. She rubbed her forehead to ease the pain.

"Where is Edward now? Can you see him?" Rosalie asked.

"No." Alice replied in a small voice. "Rose...he gave Bella the CD."

Rosalie closed her eyes for a moment. She pictured Tanya's ravished body after Edward had finished with her. It made her feel sick inside. Damn Carlisle and his short-sightedness! But wasn't she to blame too for allowing Bella to come into contact with Edward? It had been her empathy with Bella over their shared pain which had caused her to drop her defences. Now Bella was in danger.

"Have you warned Carlisle?"

"No, I came straight to you." Alice stopped speaking as they all heard the sound of a car coming up the long drive. Alice's eyes coalesced as she had another vision. "It's Chief Swan and Bella. He has come to confront Carlisle. He listened to the CD."

"Oh hell." Rosalie swallowed thickly. "It is out of our hands."

* * *

><p>Carlisle was the one to answer the door when Charlie banged on it loudly. He smiled politely when he found the Chief of police on his doorstep. He noticed Bella sitting pensively in the passenger seat of the cruiser. "Is everything alright, Chief Swan? Is Bella okay?"<p>

Charlie narrowed his eyes and shoved the CD into Carlisle's hands. He took it and stared at the shiny disc. His eyes showed a momentary flare of panic before he regained his composure. "I can see you know what is on there. It is sickening. Are you running some kind of cult? That is brainwashing and if I had more proof I would have you and your entire family arrested. Now I am warning you, stay away from my daughter and keep that piece of filth out of her way. Otherwise I will file stalking charges against him and anything else I can do to put him behind bars. Do you understand?"

"Please Chief Swan you have the wrong idea...Edward, he..." Carlisle stopped speaking when he saw Charlie's face redden. "I can assure you we only ever had Bella's best interests at heart." He continued quietly.

"I will be watching you." Charlie pointed a finger at him. "There is something strange about the whole set up here. I will find out, believe me." With those parting words, Charlie stormed off.

Carlisle watched the cruiser speed off down the long winding drive before he closed the front door. His golden eyes blazed as he marched up the spiral staircase and over toward the last bedroom on the top floor. The door to the room was closed; the soft strains of a piano concerto came floating from the crack underneath. Carlisle shoved the door open, breaking the flimsy lock. He found Edward lying supine on the couch which was the only furniture in the room apart from his enormous collection of CD's.

"Save the lecture." Edward sneered. "Chief Swan is a fool."

Carlisle threw the disc at Edward. It smashed into four pieces as it hit him square in the chest. "I forgave you over the Tanya incident. We were lucky she had no family to speak off. I managed to divert attention away from you in that case. STAY AWAY FROM BELLA SWAN." He roared.

Edward sat up on the couch and picked up the broken pieces of the CD. "Tanya was an accident. With Bella it is true love. I can feel it. You have Esme. Alice and Rose have their mates. I am entitled to mine."

"This is not about a mate. You are confusing blood lust for normal lust. DO not make me speak of this again, Edward. I like it here. Esme and the others are settled. Do not screw this up for us again." Carlisle warned him. He slammed the door shut, taking it off it's hinges.

* * *

><p>Charlie did not drive home. He headed for La Push. Bella frowned, feeling puzzled. "Why are we going here?" She asked.<p>

"Billy knows something about the Cullen's. I am going to find out what it is." Charlie's expression was dark as he picked up speed.

"Why would Billy know anything?" Bella asked.

"We had a big fall out when the Cullen's first arrived. He didn't trust them. He wouldn't give me a reasonable explanation. I will force it out of him if I have to. I will not have you in danger." He stated firmly.

Bella said no more. She didn't mind going to La Push. She hoped Jake was at home. Charlie skidded as he parked outside the Black's single story redwood house. He waited for Bella to climb out of the car and then strode over toward the front door. Before he even knocked it was opened. Billy had heard the car pull up outside. His welcoming smile faded as he saw the angry look on Charlie's face.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked in concern.

"The Cullen's happened." Charlie snapped. "And you my friend are going to tell me everything you know about them, and don't even think about lying Billy Black." He marched past a stunned Billy and into the house. Bella smiled apologetically at Jacob's father before following after him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
